To Solve a Tragedy
by blargblarg
Summary: Link's home has been destroyed, and he has set off to find out who did it. Chapter 3 up!
1. Disaster.

Okay, I know my Bloopers weren't that good, but I'm starting a new story.  
  
Here's the first chapter to " To Solve A Tragedy"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Shigeru Miyamoto?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Disaster.  
  
  
  
Link woke up to the sound of many Kokiri screaming..  
  
"This can't be good," Link thought to himself as he got dressed. When he stepped outside, he found that he was right. The forest had been turned into a wasteland.  
  
" What...happened..." he said in disbelief. "Link....I'm so sorry.."  
  
Navi said trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault, Navi." Link said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria was devastated. The only place she could call home was destroyed.  
  
"How did this happen?" she said aloud. Her fairy, Tigr, was equally devastated.  
  
"We should go see how Link is dealing with this." Her fairy suggested.  
  
"that sounds like a good idea." Saria said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link was still on his porch, looking over the woods, when Saria came running up to his  
  
house. "Link! Are you okay?!?!?!" she yelled. "yeah" he replied, "I'm going to find out who did this." Link grabbed his things, and didn't care to use the ladder, he just jumped over the railing. "Saria, I'll be back in about 2 or 3 weeks. If I don't come back, contact Rauru." He gave her a peck on the cheek and he left.  
  
  
  
He started toward Hyrule castle. It would take him a day or two to get there.  
  
But then he remembered one of his friends in Gerudo valley, she was a fierce  
  
fighter, and he likes her too, so she wouldn't get annoying. He called Epona and headed off toward Gerudo Valley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mari was training with her twin scimitars, when a fellow Gerudo came up to here.  
  
"Mari , you have a visitor." The Gerudo said and walked off. 'I wonder who it is?'  
  
Mari thought. She continued training, when a gloved hand tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Link!" she said, as she turned around. "Hey Mari, how have you been?"  
  
"Just fine." She said as they hugged each other.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes Tigress, I put you as Saria's fairy  
  
Okay, I'll put up more soon! R & R!!!!  
  
  
  
Skate to live, live to skate. Peace out. 


	2. Halfway there, and a bunch o' poes.

Ch. 2: Halfway there and a bunch o' poes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Zelda. I own Mari.  
  
  
  
As Link was telling Mari what happened, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Link, I want to help you find who did this and make them pay."  
  
She said angrily. "Yes. So do I. But before we leave, I have to get one  
  
other friend of mine." He said. " Who?" she asked. "His name is Jake,  
  
and he lives in Kakariko." He said. "well, we'd better get going if  
  
we want to make it by sundown tomorrow." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had packed their things, and were riding Epona , and had no troubles  
  
until they reached the entrance to Lake Hylia. Poes were everywhere!  
  
Link and Mari jumped off of Epona, and drew their weapons. Link lashed out  
  
at the poes until he was struck by one in the back. He was pinned to the ground by the poe, and right before the poe hit him with its lamp again, it shrieked as an arrow passed through its body. "You thought he had you, didn't you?" he heard Mari say. " yeah,  
  
I thought I was a goner! " Link replied. "Well, we should keep going." Link said as he  
  
got up and dusted himself off. They got back on Epona, and headed toward Kakariko  
  
Village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 11:45 HST (Hyrule standard time) when Link and Mari Reached Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"I think we should stay here for the night. I know Malon will let us stay." Link said.  
  
"Okay" Mari yawned. They entered the ranch and knocked quietly at the front door.  
  
"Psst! Malon! Wake up! Can we stay here for the night?" Link whispered.  
  
Malon poked here head out of her bedroom window, and said, "Sure, come on in."  
  
They got their beds situated, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, R&R! I will post more when I have the time. 


	3. A message in Kakariko.

Sorry For the delays, I have school and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto do.  
  
Okay, enough jibber-jabber.  
  
Here's chapter 3 to "To solve a tragedy"  
  
  
  
As Link woke up, he found that everyone else was already awake and were about to eat.  
  
"Link! Hey, you up yet?" he heard Mari yell. "No!" he said jokingly. He got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey sleepyhead. We were gonna eat without you, but Mari suggested we wait for you." Malon said. "Hey thanks Mari." Link said. Mari nodded, and they all sat down to eat.  
  
  
  
Jake was having fun beating up the rubber dummies with his staff, until his friend walked up to him and had to duck to avoid the spinning staff. "Damn, man! You almost took my head off!!" his friend, T.J. said to him. "Sorry T.J. I was so absorbed in beating the crud out of this dummy, and I didn't see ya." Jake said. "Hey, I got a message from some Link  
  
kid. Is he a friend of yours?" TJ asked. "Yeah! A close friend of mine!!" Jake said.  
  
"Well, are ya gonna open it?" TJ asked. Jake nodded, and opened it.  
  
Hey Jake.  
  
This is Link. I'm at Lon Lon, and I'm coming to Kakariko. I'm bringing  
  
a friend, and we'll be there at about 3:00 PM. See ya!  
  
  
  
"SWEET!" Jake yelled. Everyone in Kakariko looked at him strangely.  
  
He started to walk back to his house, when he heard a roaring noise.  
  
He turned around to see a tall, muscular figure with a huge sword,  
  
and it was walking toward his girlfriend, Nikka. "NO!" He yelled, and ran  
  
toward the beast. Jake used a spell to make a point on one end of his staff,  
  
and as the beast turned around to see who was running at it, it was already dead.  
  
As it disintegrated, a note appeared. "Nikka, you alright?" he said. "yeah. I'm fine."  
  
She said. He turned back toward his house, and noticed the note. It read:  
  
  
  
you have defeated a soldier of mine. I myself will be back, and I will destroy  
  
You and Kakariko.  
  
'Oh, Din, this can't be good' he thought to himself. 


End file.
